How to Cure Seasickness
by iguanasman
Summary: Even an angel of The Lord can't figure out the Doctor. And what's up with the eyepatch? I am tired give me a break.


Hi.

i wrote a fanfic about the Doctor and Cas because my friend told me to.

Bye.

* * *

**The story starts when your protagonist goes on a cruise.**

**Another character is a pharmacist who can travel through time. **

* * *

Castiel had never been on a boat before.

He quickly learned he didn't like it one bit.

"Cas, you okay?" Dean asked when Castiel had leaned over the railing to try and calm the sickly sloshing in his stomach. But as he looked at the choppy blue water, he gagged a closed his eyes. He felt a reassuring hand on his back and an awkward patting. "Cas?" Dean inquired gruffly, worriedly.

"I am fine." Castiel responded straightening up, the last thing he wanted to do was make the eldest Winchester worried while they were on a hunt, but immediately felt something force its way up his vessel's throat which caused him to lean over again. Dean rubbed him back comfortingly and Castiel straightened up again, but slower this time. "I am just… feeling odd."

Dean snorted. "You're seasick."

"I do not…" Castiel trailed off, grabbing at his stomach again when the huge yacht bounced on the water. He tilted his head as he looked at Dean. "I do not see anything sickening." He finished, burping.

"No, no, Cas," Dean rolled his eyes. "Seasick is when you get sick on a boat." Then he nodded over at the older man with the revealing underwear on and winced. "And that guy with the banana hammock over there is pretty sickening."

"Oh." The angel answered, still confused.

Dean must've picked up on his confusion because wrapped his arm around his waist, smiled, and, to Castiel's agony, gave him a little shake. "Look," He began. "I'll get you some Children's Morton so you get rid of that tummy ache, okay?" Castiel just nodded weakly instead of speaking because he was pretty sure if he did, he would puke. "Alright, be back in a sec." And with a peck on the cheek he walked off in search of something to soothe his "tummy ache".

Castiel leaned against the metal rail again and focused on the wood. If he didn't look at the water, maybe he would – oh-oh, Jesus, Mother Mary, Joseph.

"Hi ho, mate-y!" A British man called out, causing Castiel to turn to him. Then man was wearing pink button-down shirt, a tan over coat, dress pants, a red bowtie, and an eye patch. He walked with a spring in his step, his brown hair bouncing with every step. He was smiling very largely. He looked out of place.

Castiel stared.

What in the Heavens?

"How arrrree you doing, mate?" He asked in a confusing tone of voice, holding up a hand against his forehead. Castiel didn't respond, just stared at him. But the strange man didn't seem to mind. He just pointed out in an excited voice. "Not much of a talker, arrrree ya' mate?"

He finally decided to respond. "Who are you?"

The man frowned.

"Why can you people never play along?!" He whined, flipping up his eye patch with a pout.

"Pardon?" Castiel asked and the man quickly recomposed with a dismissive shake of his head.

"I couldn't help but notice you looked a little uncomfortable?" He asked, and Castiel was about to respond but he kept right on talking. "I don't like boats either, boats are annoying. They're very loud and big and they just _love _to pollute, don't they? But if you ever looked inside one, there are just magnificent with their winding knobs and their big, bad bolts! The Titanic had to be one of the finest masterpieces, though. It was so, so, very big! They most definitely had the biggest and the baddest of bolts and they're knobs were practically a Ferris wheel! Speaking of the Titanic, you know the musicians in the movie and how they were said to stay on the boat? Well, let me tell you, they did the exact opposite of that, my friend. They took their cello's and floated their way to safety. Except one, he just kept playing to make everyone feel better. It didn't do much, though, since nearly all of them were screaming or crying or jumping. But it was the thought of it, yeah?" He shook his head sadly. "Shame, too. The chap was the next Jean-Louis Duport. So I saved him." He grinned cheekily and held out his right hand. "Hi, I'm the Doctor."

Castiel continued to stare, dumbfounded. He asked weakly, "Doctor who?"

The Doctor just winked and smiled, suddenly solemn.

"Isn't that the question, mate?"

They stared at each other in silence for a couple moments. The Doctor, obviously, was the first to break it.

"Any who; I'm here to help, Castiel!"

The angel eyes widened and he took a step back. "Who are you?" He demanded.

"I told you; The Doctor!"

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh, ho, ho," He huffed in amusement. "You're very important, Castiel. You, Sam, and Dean!"

At that, Castiel felt a wave of possessiveness. How did this strange man, thing, know who the Winchesters were? How did he know who Dean was? Could this be what they were hunting? "Stay away from them." He growled, suddenly up in the other man's face.

"But, of course!" He nodded sincerely with a smile. Castiel's confusion deepened. "I'm only here to watch from the sidelines. I cannot possibly interfere with your time line." He was about to comment on that, but The Doctor continued. "Anyhoodle, here, take this." The man reached into his overcoat pocket and pulled out a small pill with one quick motion. Castiel was still so close to him he had to take a step back. "Trust me; it'll make you feel better." He dropped it into Castiel's palm.

The angel eyed him wearily but The Doctor just nodded at it earnestly and for some reason Castiel swallowed the pill. There had just been something about the man; being an angel he could tell if something was evil or not, and this man, this man was the opposite of anything evil he'd ever seen. Almost immediately after taking the pill, he felt better; he felt content and his stomach pain disappeared. He sighed in relief, his mouth twitching upwards. He looked up at the man again. "Thank you." He muttered.

"It's not a problem!" The Doctor said cheerfully. "Not a problem at all. But, I do regret this, but I really must be off. Places to see, people to save; you of all people must understand." He grabbed Castiel's hand and shook it with such a great force that it practically shook his entire body. He winked at him, flipped down his eye patch, and walked off, still that bounce in his step.

Castiel was still staring even after he was gone.

When Dean came back, he sensed something odd about Castiel. So he asked, "What's up with you, dude?"

"I have just encountered one of God's great mysteries, Dean."

Dean just raised an eyebrow and pulled him into a hug, kissing his head, saying, "Freak."

* * *

Thank you.

-_IG_


End file.
